You're a Vampire?
by MBAV4ever
Summary: fanfiction van de film met een eigen personage erbij) Jennifer leeft een normaal leven (als je een leven van een 15 jarige vampier normaal kunt noemen) Waarneer ze met haar 2 beste vrienden (Ethan Morgan & Benny Weir) een geheim van Ethans babysitter te weten komen wordt het moeilijker het hare geheim te houden. Fanfiction van my babysitter's a vampire the movie.
1. Chapter 1- 'Ethan, What's that noise'

Jennifers P.O.V.

Ik was bij Ethan thuis. Even en Benny wouden en wedstrijd doen wie de meeste marshmallows in zijn mond kon stoppen. Joost mag weten waarom ze dat deden. Jane (Ethans jongere zusje) zat de film Dusk 2 te kijen

'Benny wist je nog in goep 7 toen jij 176 marshmallows in je mond had' zei Ethan tegen Benny die hem verbaasd aan keek. Fijn krijgen ze hier weer een discussie over. Weet je Soms snap ik ze echt niet. 'Echt niet ik had er 186.' zei Benny. Nu was het Ethans beurt om verbaasd te kijken. 'Nee, ik had er 172 jij had er 176'. '172? je haalde nauwlijks 150.'

Er zijn dagen dat ik me afvraag waarom ik nog met ze omga, maar dan bedenk ik me weer dat ik ze ook niet kan missen. Ik kan ze alles vertellen. Nou ja, bijna alles. Er zijn dingen waar je met jongens niet over kunt praten. Maar er is één ding waar ik ze echt niet over kan vertellen. Als ik ze het vertel dan hadden ze twee reactie. reactie 1: Ze vinden me gek. Reactie 2: Ze zijn bang voor me. Het geheim dat ik ze niet kan vertellen is dat ik anders ben. Niet anders als in persoonlijkheid, maar met wat ik ben. Ik ben geen mens, maar een vampier. Ik ben niet gebeten, maar geboren. Er zijn verschillen tussen geboren vampiers en gebeten vampiers. Geboren vampiers zijn sterker en hebben krachten die en geboren vampier past krijgt waarneer die oud is. Daarmee bedoel ik iets van 200 jaar. Ik weet wel dat ik niet de enige ben in deze stad. Whitechaple zit vol met bovennatuurlijke wezens.

'Hey Ethan, hoorde je dat?' Vroeg Jane aan haar broer.

Ik kwam uit mijn gedachten en keek naar de 8 jarige. 'Het is vast de wind waardoor er een tak tegen het raam aan komt.' zeg ik om haar gerust te stellen. Ik draai me weer om naar de jongens en zie dat ze al met de wedstrijd begonnen zijn. Oke, ik heb echt meer vriendinnen nodig. 'Tieners zijn echt dom.' hoor ik Jane zeggen. En voor het eerst in mijn leven ben ik het eigelijk met haar eens. Nou ja, niet dat ik mezelf dom noem , maar je snapt wat ik bedoel. Teminste als je deze twee zag snapte je wat ik bedoelde. Ik ken ze al vanaf mijn 6e en het lijkt wel of ze niet verandert zijn. Ik bedoel Benny heeft nog steeds een obsessie voor gestreepte shirts, ze houden nog van actie figuren & Star Wars. Ze houden nu alleen van een ander soort games. En ze hebben nog steeds de zelfde angst als vroeger. Ethan is bang voor naalden. Serieus telkens als hij een naald ziet valt hij bijna flauw. En Benny is bang voor een Cyber- tandarts. Telkens als hij die film ziet moet hij bijna huilen. Ik weet niet alleen dit soort dingen over hun ik weet ook familie problemen. Ethan heeft ze niet zijn ouders zijn alleen een tikkeltje over bezorgt, maar Benny heeft ze wel. Toen hij 6 jaar was had zijn moeder hem verlaten en had hij alleen zijn vader over. Zijn vader kon niet voor hem zorgen dus moets hij bij zijn oma, Evelyn Weir, wonen. Zijn vader had tegen hem gezegt dat zijn moeder terug zou komen dus hij wacht nog steeds elke nacht op haar hoopend (sp?) dat ze opeens zijn kamer binnen zou komen.

De jongens waren diep in hun wedstrijd tot dat we een gil hoorden. 'Ethan? Ethan!' riep Ethans moeder vanaf buiten. We stormde naar de voordeur waar Ethans ouders met een bange Jane boos naar ons keken. Ethan en Benny spuugte hun marshmallows uit en ik rolde mijn ogen.

'uhm...hoi... wat zijn ...uh... jullie vroeg thuis' zei Etahn met een zenuwachtige glimlach. O die krijgt problemen.


	2. Meet Jennifer Elize Michaels

**Shout out to:Bethan Forever **

* * *

**Naam:** Jennifer Elize Michaels  
**Leeftijd:** 15  
**Familie:** Jake

Michaels (vader), Sebastiaan John Michales (Oudere broer), Ashton James Michaels (Oudere broer).  
**Beste vrienden:** Benjamin (Benny) Michael Weir & Ethan Dyon Morgan  
**Vrienden:** Rory Thomas Keaner & Della Sabrina White  
**Soort:** Puurbloed Vampier (Geboren Vampier)  
**Woonplaats**:Whitechaple  
**School:** Whitechaple High  
**Eigenschappen:** Vriendelijk, aardig, betrouwbaar, komt op voor vrienden, mysterious en grappig.  
**Moeder?:** Haar moeder stierf toen ze was geboren.  
**Geheim?:** Jennifer is een Puurbloed vampier/ Volbloed vampier (Beide het zelfde) en houd dit voor haar vrienden geheim. Haar familie weet dit wel.

**Uiterlijk: . **


	3. Meet Benjamin Michael Weir

Naam: Benjamin (Benny) Michael Weir  
Leeftijd: 15  
Familie: Evelyn Weir (Oma)  
Beste vrienden: Ethan Dyon Morgan & Jennifer Elize Michaels  
Vrienden: Rory Thomas Keaner  
Soort:?  
Woonplaats:Whitechaple  
School: Whitechaple High  
Eigenschappen:Geeky,Grappig, vriendelijk, flirterig en soms ook een beetje raar.  
Ouders?: Toen hij 6 jaar was had zijn moeder hem verlaten en had hij alleen zijn vader over.  
Zijn vader kon niet voor hem zorgen dus moets hij bij zijn oma Evelyn Weir, wonen.  
Zijn vader had tegen hem gezegt dat zijn moeder terug zou komen.  
Dus hij wacht nog steeds elke nacht op haar hoopend (sp?) dat ze opeens zijn kamer binnen zou komen


	4. Meet Ethan Dyon Morgan

Naam: Ethan Dyon Morgan  
Leeftijd: 15  
Familie: Ross Morgan (Vader), Samantha Morgan (Moeder) & Jane Sophia Morgan (Zusje  
Beste vrienden: Benjamin (Benny) Michael Weir & Jennifer Elize Michaels  
Vrienden: Rory Thomas Keaner  
Soort:?  
Woonplaats:Whitechaple  
School: Whitechaple High  
Eigenschappen:Geeky,Verlegen, slim, vriendelijk en behulpzaam.  
Babysitter?: Ethan was niet verantwoordelijk genoeg om voor zijn 8 jarige zusje te zorgen dus regelde zijn ouders een babysitter


	5. Chapter2-'You need a babysitter Classic!

**Chapter 2- 'You need a babysitter? Classic!'**

Outfit: cgi/img-set/cid/75124749/id/0eSCdTlcQvWT_  
Jennifers P.O.V.

Ik liep met Ethan en Benny door de gangen van Whitechaple High. Dit is ons eerste jaar hier en het leek er op dat het voor Ethan al was verpest. Nadat Benny en ik weg moesten werd hem verteld dat zijn ouders voortaan een babysitter voor de vrijdagen in zouden huren.

'Je krijgt een babysitter? Dat is een klassieker!'zei Benny lachend tegen Ethan. Ook ik moest toegeven het is inderdaad grappig hij is 15 jaar en krijgt een babysitter.'Nee dat is het niet! Wees stil dit kan onze reputatie verpesten. Ze is trouwens niet voor mij , maar voor Jane.' zei Ethan geïriteerd. Wacht even. Zei hij nou dat het hun 'reputatie' kon verpesten? SInds waarneer hebben ze die?

'Oke twee dingen.' zei ik. 'Ten eerste: sinds waarneer hebben jullie een reputatie?' Benny haalden zijn schouders op en Ethan rolde met zijn ogen. 'En ten tweede: Ethan je moet toegeven het is best grappig dat je een babysitter nodig hebt.' zei ik lachend waarna Benny mij een high five gaf.'Hoe vaak moet ik jullie nog vertellen dat het niet grappig is.' zei Ethan. 'Bekijk het van de zonnige kant.' zei Benny met zijn gedachten ergens anders. 'Is er een zonnige kant dan?' 'Één van deze Highschool babes is vanavond bij jou thuis.' meteen nadat hij het zei begon Benny met een meisje te flirten. Zonder succes natuurlijk. 'Wow.'zei ik. 'Rustig Jennifer, je weet als je wil dat ik met jou flirt dat je het alleen maar hoeft te vragen.' zei hij met een knip oog. 'Tuurlijk Ben.'

We liepen veder de gang in totdat we directeur Hicks een poster van een vermiste tiener op zagen hangen. Bij hem stonden een paar jongens van de dramaclub. Ik kon ruiken dat ze vampiers waren. Eentje herkende ik. Jesse. Hij was ook een puurbloed vampier. Zonder dat ik er een erg in had gromde ik. Ethan en Benny keken me verbaasd aan. 'Er zat iets vast in mijn keel.' zei ik om er voor te zorgen dat ze niet iets gingen vragen. Blijkbaar werkte het,want ze knikte en keken weer naar Hicks en de dramaclub.

'Directeur Hicks laat me u een handje helpen' Zei Jesse terwijl hij de koffie beker van directeur Hicks overnam zodat hij de poster beter kon ophangen. 'Bedankt Jesse dat is veel beter.' Zei Hicks. 'Alles voor onze onverschrokken leider. Vind u het erg?' Zonder op antwoord te wachtten nam Jesse en slokje van de koffie. 'Ahh French Roast'zei Jesse naar ziin slok van de koffie. 'French Roast.' Zei Hicks zonder enige emoties in zijn stem. 'Goede keus.' Zei Jesse weer. 'Goede keus,' Zei Hicks. Blijkbaar had Jesse Hicks onder hypnose gezet.

Jesse liep weg En gaf ons en vriendelijk knikje. Mooi trucje Jesse mooi trucje. Wacht maar tot iemand uit vindt wat je echt bent.

Hicks was weer uit zijn hypnose. 'Haha...de jongens van de dramaclub maken er altijd een grote scene van.' zei hij tegen Benny,Ethan en mij. Als antwoord knikte we. Wat hebben mensen vandaag met knikken? Oke dat doet er nu niet toe. Wat er nu toe doet is dat we naar de les moeten. Ik kan niet geloven dat ik dat net zei.


	6. Chapter3-'Maybe she is your babysitter'

Outfit hetzelfde als in hoofdstuk 2

**Jennifer's P.O.V.**

Het was eindelijk pauze. Jeej nog vier uren te gaan!

Hou dan ook ik was met de jongens in de kantine (Zoals gewoonlijk.) Misschien had ik beter iets van thuis kunnen meenemen. 'Wat vinden jullie er van?' Hoor ik Benny vragen. Waarneer ik me naar hem omdraai zie ik dat hij een soort van nachtkijker voor zijn ogen heeft. Oke wat heeft hij nu weer op zijn hoofd gekregen waardoor hij het idee had om dat ding op te zetten? Misschien is hij wel aan de drugs! Nee, Benny doet rare dingen , maar drugs gebruiken staat niet op zijn lijstje. Misschien alleen tegen een paal lopen dat gevoel van tegen een paal lopen grappig vond en dan nog een keer tegen die zelfde paal lopen om dat gevoel weer te krijgen. Ja, dat klinkt meer als Benny.

'Benny' Roept Ethan terwijl hij de nachtkijker van het hoofd van onze lange vriend af haald. 'Wat doe je!' roept Benny nu ook. Geek Fight! komt er in mijn hoofd op. Goed ik heb ook mijn rare kanten. 'Het kan ons hele leven op school lebelen als nerd' zegt Ethan nu iets zachter. 'Kom op hele leven? Hoelang denk je dat we hier nog zitten?'vraagt Benny. Ethan zit hier nog zo' jaar. Jij blijft vast een jaar zitten. En ik even uitreken...VOOR EEUWIG. Ik word weer waker gemaakt uit mijn gedachten door het geruzie van de jongens. 'Benny laat dat ding gewoon los.' Probeer ik als poging de ruzie te stoppen. Mislukte poging.

'Hey jongens, hier zo, ik ben hier.' Hoor ik een stem roepen. Ik sluit mijn ogen en doe een schietgebedje. Please laat hem het niet zijn. Please laat het iemand anders zijn. Zo te zien heb ik niet veel geluk met het lot want als ik mijn ogen open doe zie ik Rory. 'O nee' mompeld Benny zachtjes. 'Heeft één van jullie 20 euro?' vraagt de wat iritante blonde jongen. 'Sorry Ror' Is mijn antwoord.

'Oke dat is het. Ik laat jullie hier achter.' zegt Ethan zuchtend en een beetje geïriteerd. Als hij weg loopt bots hij met zijn eten tegen een meisje met een beetje donkere huid. Het voedels komt op haar shirt en laat een grote ketchup vlek achter. 'Sukkel.' Zegt ze waarna ze verdwijnt. En hij denkt dat hij door ons nerd of sukkel word genoemd? Grappen maker. 'Nice Ethan.' zeg ik lachend.

**~Aan de tafel~**

'Echt niet.' zegt Benny.'Die 'babe' waar je tegen botste is vriendinnen met háár?' Hij heeft het dus duideijk tegen Ethan. Ik kijk naar de tafel waar het meisje zit waar Ethan tegen op botste. Naast haar zit een ander meisje met een bril en bolnd haar. Ik ga veder met het luisteren van het gesprek van de jongens. 'Wie? Nummer één Dusk fan **(Dusk is een soort Twilight).**' Vraagt Ethan. 'Haar naam is Erica en ze is de prinsses leia voor mijn Han Solo.' Ik verslik me van het het lachen door wat Benny net zei. Ik zag dat Ethan het zelfde deed. 'Hey, misschien is ze jouw babsitter voor vanavond.' zegt Benny. 'Oke als eerste: In geen enkel universum ben JIJ Han Solo.' Begint Ethan. 'En als tweede: Ik denk niet dat dat de zelfde Erica is.' 'Je weet het niet als je het niet vraagt' zeg ik terwijl ik steeds meer gefocusd ben op mijn smerige kantine eten (Serieus waarom eet ik dit. ik hoef dit niet eens te eten.) dan op het gesprek. 'Jennifer heeft gelijk ik ga het uitzoeken.' Ik zie dat Benny van zijn plek naast mij is opgestaan en naar de tafel is gelopen waar Erica zit.

'Kan het nog erger worden?' zegt Ethan. ' Ja, Dit wereld kan vergaan in 2012 op 21 december!' **(ja het is hier nog geen 2013)** Zeg ik gevolgd door een blik van Ethan die zegt 'Ben je serieus?'. 'Wat?! het kan gebeuren hoor. Ik heb tenminste geen babysitter nodig ,omdat ik niet goed op mijn acht jarige zusje lette! Daarom heb ik er dus voor gezorgt dat ik de jongste ben.' 'Hey dat is gemeen! En uhhh...Jennifer je weet toch dat dat gedoe met jongste zijn heel anders gaat dan er voor te zorgen dat je de jongste bent. Ik bedoel eerst...' 'ETHAN!' ik onderbrak Ethan van zijn verhaal. Daarna deed ik precies wat ik deed toen mijn vader dit verhaal vertelde. Ik slaakte een zucht een deed mijn handen voor mijn ogen.

Even later hoorde ik het geluid van een stoel die naar achter werd getrokken. 'Ja, ze is je babysitter.' hoorde ik Benny zeggen die dus blijkbaar is terug gekomen. Ook Ethan slaakte nu een zucht een deed zijn handen voor zijn ogen. 'Lekker voor je Morgan!' zei ik. 'Had je maar niet met dat verhaal moeten beginnen.

**Shout outs (Sorry in Dutch):**

**Amber1997:Fijn dat je het een leuk verhaal vindt. Als je de film niet hebt gezien heb je dan misschien wel de serie gezien?**

**Bethan Forever:Ja Jesse en Jennifer kennen elkaar ik moet alleen nog bedenken waarvan ze elkaar kennen. Ik ben jouw echt zo dankbaar dat je de moeite neemt dit verhaal te vertalen om het zo te kunnen lezen :D! Sorry dat het niet in het Engels is. Ik kan wel Engels lezen maar het Engels schrijven gaat nog niet perfect.**


	7. Chapter4-'Something is wrong'

**Jennifers P.O.V.**

Eindelijk na die vreslijke vier nare uren zijn we uit. Wie geeft er nou wiskunde,aardrijkskunde,biologie en LEVO (levensbeschouwing) als laatste uren.

'Ziet er na uit dat ze de resten van de vermisten tiener gevonden hebben.' zegt Benny terwijl hij zijn ogen niet van zijn mobiel af houd. 'De rest?' vraagt Ethan. 'Ja, hier staat dat het leek alsof hij was leeggezogen. Net als dit pakje.' Nadat hij dit zei kneep hij in zijn pakje waardoor het drinken in Ethans gezicht kwam.'Gast!' zegt Ethan. 'Het spijt me echt heel erg.'

'Jammer, zo te zien heeft ze al iets met menneer te cool voor school.' Ik volg Benny's blik om te kijken wie hij bedoelde. Bij de boom zag ik het meisje van het kantine incident staan met Jesse. Net zo ik hadden ze een zonnebril op. Van Jesse snapte ik het ,maar van het meisje niet. ik heb niet een geur geroken bij haar waar het uitlijkt dat ze een vampier is. Zo te zien is ook niet zo blij met Jesse.

'Riep iemand mijn naam.' zei Rory die blijkbaar dacht dat hij menneer te cool voor school was. Ik negeer Rory en focus me weer op Jesse.

'Het is te laat om nu nog terug te keren!' hoor ik hem zeggen als het meisje weg gaat. Het enige wat ik daarna nog hoor is Erica die Dusk forever roept. Ik vraag me af wat Jesse bedoelde met het is te laat om nu nog terug te keren.

'Er is iets mis met de dramaclub.' hoor ik Ethan zeggen. 'Je hebt echt geen idee.' mompel ik.

'Ik ga zó naar jouw huis vannavond.' zegt Benny zonder zijn ogen van Erica af te halen. 'Fijn, hoe meer mathlets(sp?),hoe meer vreugde. zegt Ethan die het blijkbaar niet echt meent. 'Kan ik ook komen?' Vraagt Rory hopend op een antwoord.'Nee!' zeggen Ethan, Benny en ik. Nadat we dit gezegt hadden werden we bijna aan gereden door de 'dramaclub'. 'Uitkijken nerds!' roept een van de jongens. 'Hey!' roep ik beledigd.

Ethan en Rory lopen weg en ik blijf alleen over met Benny.  
'Ben ik echt een nerd?' Vraag ik nog steeds een beetje bledigd aan Benny. Hij laat een klein lachje vrij en geeft daarna antwoord op mijn vraag.'Jen sinds waarneer maakt dat jou wat uit? Je moet er juist trots op zijn en je er niks van aantrekken. Dat doen Ethan en ik ook, Trouwens als je echt een nerd was was je de knapste nerd die ik ooit heb gezien.' Hij slaat zijn arm om me heen en kijkt wat naar benede om in mijn ogen te kunnen kijken. We schele niet zoveel centimeter, maar hij blijft langer. ''Thanks Ben.' zeg ik tegen hem met een glimlach op mijn gezicht. 'Altijd.'

**~Onder weg naar huis~**

De weg die we naar huis liepen is nogal stilletjes wat eigenlijk best vreemd is .want Benny is alles behalve stil.  
'Jij gaat vanavond toch ook naar Ethans huis?' vraagt hij opeens. Ik weet even niet wat ik moet zeggen aangezien heel de weg doodstil was.  
'Uhm...ja ik denk het wel. Hoezo? Durf je niet alleen bij je Dusk fan te zijn?'Vraag ik hem plagend. Aan zijn gezicht te zien voelt hij zich betrapt.  
'Tuurlijk durf ik dat wel!' Zijn stem klinkt dat hoog. Blijkbaar merkt hij dat ook, want hij schraapt zijn keel en gaat weer veder. 'Ik bedoelde... wat ik wou zeggen was Ethan heeft wat gezelschap nodig aangezien hij een babysitter heeft en daar niet bepaalt vorlijk van is.' 'Oke ik kom zie je vanavond.' zeg ik. Ik doe mijn voordeur open en stap binnen zonder te wachten op Benny's antwoord.

Het enige waat ik nu aan wil denken is aan wat Jesse van plan is.

Als ik het huis binnen stap zie ik mijn vader met een vragend gezicht aan tafel zitten. 'Pap, Ik denk dat Jesse wat van plan is. En hem kennede is het niet veel goeds.'

* * *

_**Bedankt iedereen die dit verhaal leest! Ik ga proberen morgen een nieuwe hoofdstuk te schrijven,maar ik kan niks beloven.**_

_**XXXJenna (MBAV4ever)**_


	8. AN

**_Sorry als jullie dachten dat dit een nieuw hoofdstuk was dat is het niet. Sorry._**

**_Ik wou jullie alleen even bedanken voor het lezen van dit verhaal. _**

**_Als ik jullie reviews lees word ik echt altijd hartstikke vrolijk en dan voel ik me goed. Ik ben de laatste tijd alleen ziek geweest (Nu nog steeds) Ik probeer morgen het nieuwe hoofdstuk neer te zetten. Trouwens ik heb twee weken meivakantie dus misschien kan ik wat vaker hoofdstukken er op zetten. Hoe dan ook, ik wou nog een dingetje zeggen._**

**_Als ik klaar ben met dit verhaal (Wat ik nog lang niet ben) Ga ik een One-Shot schrijven die ook een beetje met dit verhaal te maken heeft. Het word alleen in Benny's P.O.V. geschreven. Het heeft eigelijk niks met de serie My Babysitter's een Vampire te maken. Het heeft meer over Benny en zijn moeder te maken. De One-Shot gaat heten: I'm Sorry Benny._**

**_Op mijn profiel kun je lezen waar het precies over gaat._**

**_Ook wou ik nog even zeggen dat ik de karkters en het verhaal van My Babysitter's een Vampire niet bezit._**

**_ Ik Bezit wel Jennifer en haar familie en kleine stukjes verhaal lijn die ik er bij heb geplakt._**

**_Nogmaals sorry als je dacht dat dit een nieuw hoofdstuk was._**

* * *

**_XXX Jenna (MBAV4ever)_**


	9. AN2

**_Sorry jongens,_**

**_ik was net bezig met een nieuw hoofdstuk toen opeens deed het internet het niet meer en sloot zichzelf af. Daarom ga ik het volgende hoofdstuk pas morgen doen. Het spijt me echt._**

* * *

**_XXXJenna (MBAV4ever)_**


	10. 5'What's wrong with the babysitter'

**Jennifers P.O.V.**  
**~Onderweg naar Ethans huis~ **

Oke, mijn vader kon me dus niet helpen met het er achterkomen wat Jesse's plan was. Op me broers kan ik vast ook niet rekenen. Ik zeg dit alleen maar ,omdat ik echt geen idee heb waar die twee zijn. Soms zijn het echt idioten. Maar ik hou van ze. Met deze gedachten ging ik naar Ethans voordeur en belde aan.  
''O hallo Jennifer,kom binnen.'' Zei Mrs. Morgan. Waarneer ik binnen stap zie ik niet Erica,maar haar vriendin binnen staan. Blijkbaar zag Mrs. Morgan mijn vragende blik. ''Jennifer dit is Sarah. Erica is ziek dus Sarah valt voor haar in.'' Als antwoord knikte ik. Ik bekijk Sarah goed en zie dan dat ze onder de takjes en blaadjes zit. ''Gaat het wel goed?'' vraag ik haar. ''Wat?...O...Dit is niks ik heb gewoon een kortere weg door het bos genomen.'' Legt ze uit. Daarna word ze door Jane de woonkamer in getrokken.  
Wacht even. Er is helemaal geen kortere weg van het bos hier naar toe. haalt me uit mijn gedachten. Kan ik dan nooit een keertje in mijn gedachten blijven zonder dat iemand me stoort.  
''Ethan is boven plijsters aan het halen.'' Nadat ze dit zegt lopen zij en de deur uit.  
Inplaats van naar Ethan te gaan besluit ik naar de woonkamer te gaan. Ik zie dat Jane Dance Dance Revolution heeft neer gezet. Dat heb je weer goed geregeld Jane. ''Hey Misty.'' Ik glimlach waar neer Jane me bij de bijnaam noemt die ze mij heeft gegeven. ''Hey Dusker, alles goed?'' als aan word krijg ik een knikje van haar.  
Daarna draait ze zich weer om naar Sarah. ''Mag ik een ijsje?'' vraagt ze aan haar. ''Tuurlijk.'' Meteen nadat Sarah dit heeft gezegt is Jane alweer naar de keuken geronnen.  
''Succes met dat blonde druktermakertje.'' Zeg ik tegen Sarah. '''Bedankt.'' Zegt ze lachend.  
''Ik heb de pleisters gevonden!'' hoor ik Ethan zeggen. ''En wij hebben de geheime voorraad met ijs gevonden!'' roept Jane vrolijk terwijl ze naar de woonkamer uit rent. Ja dit kind heeft een suikerprobleem. Wel een grappig soort suikerprobleem. Helaas lette Jane niet op haar oudere broer en botste met haar ijsje tegen de voorkant van zijn broek aan. Oke dit zag er raar uit. ''Ah...Jane!'' Zei Ethan.  
Sarah liep de woonkamer uit en kwam naast me staan. ''Zo te zien staan we nu gelijk.'' Zei ze met een glimlach op haar gezicht. Ethan gaf geen antwoord, maar gooide wel de plijsters naar haar. Opeens werd er geklopt op de deur. Ik druf te wedden dat het Benny is. Ethan wou de deur open doen , maar Sarah houd hem tegen. Ze pakt een paraplu als bescherming. Oke, nu word het pas echt raar.  
''Ik heb frisdrank, chips en het eerste seizoen van _ The Bloodsucker Diaries _, Wie...'' Benny stopte in zijn zin toen hij Sarah zag die zich al weer had omgedraaid naar. ''Waar is je badkamer?'' vroeg ze hem. ''O..uhm...Die hal in en dan naar links.'' Ethan blijft Sarah aanstaren waarneer ze naar de badkamer gaat. Ik mag dan wel geen genie zijn ,maar ik kan zien dat hij haar leuk vind.  
''Sorry Benny, je Dusk fan kon niet komen. Ze is ziek.'' Zeg ik tegen Benny. ''Dus zij is als een soort invalbabe? Te gek!'' Is zijn antwoord. ''Benny, je weet dat je sommige dingen niet in mijn bijzijn moet zeggen. Ik ga jullie toch ook niet vertellen welke jongens ik allemaal leuk vind.'' ''Nou het ligt er aan welke jongens je leuk vind.'' Zegt hij met een knipoog. Ik rol met mijn ogen en dan lopen we de keuken in.  
Eindelijk is het even stil en kan ik weer na denken. Ik snap nog steeds niet dat gedoe van Jesse en Sarah van vanmiddag. Ik hoop niet dat hij haar gebeten heeft. Ze lijkt me echt een aardig meisje en ik zou het zielig voor haar vinden als ze al die dingen moest doorstaan.  
Ik ken Jesse nu al een tijdje. Eerst waren we vrienden. We zijn nooit uitgeweest, we waren gewoon goede vrienden. Het voelde fijn om met hem te kunnen praten, omfat ik bij hem dat hele vampier gedoe niet verborgen hoefde te houden zoals ik bij Ethan en Benny wel moet. Alleen kwam ik erachter dat hij toch niet de persoon was wie ik dacht dat hij was. Ik dacht dat hij aardig en begripvol was, maar dat bleek hij helemaal niet te zijn. Vooral niet tegen over mensen, hij zag ze alleen als voedsel. Dat was dus het einde van de vriendsschap.  
Opeenskomt Ethan binnen gelopen. Zijn gezicht is lijkbleek. ''Jezus, heb je een spook gezien of zo. Je gezicht is nog witter dan sneeuw.'' Zeg ik tegen hem. ''Het is Sarah.'' Begint hij. ''Ze stond voor de spiegel, maar haar spiegel beeld stond niet in de spiegel.'' Jesse heeft haar dus toch gebeten. Maar hoe komt het dan dat ik vanmiddag haar geur niet rook.  
''Oke wacht even.'' Zegt Benny die nu ook deel heeft genomen aan het gesprek. ''Hoeveel Aftershave heb je op?'' Vraagt hij alsof hij denkt dat Ethan gek is. ''Luister,ik ben serieus. Haar spiegelbeeld was wazig ze is niet normaal. Ze is als een...'' Ethan word onderbroken door Sarah die de keuken komt ingelopen. ''Jullie hebben toch niet echt een oppas nodig?'' Vraagt ze. ''Ligt er aan wat je bedoeld met nodig hebben.'' zegt Benny. Alweer,typisch Benny. ''Nee, we redden ons wel.''zegt Ethan. ''Oke goed, ik moet mijn vriendin Erica vinden ik denk dat ze in de problemen zit.'' ''Misschien moet ik met je mee komen. Je weet wel ... voor bescherming.'' Zegt hij waarna hij en Sarah de deur uit lopen. ''Bescherming?'' vraagt Benny aan mij. ''Die knul is hopeloos verliefd laat hem.

* * *

**Eindelijk heb ik dit hoofdstuk geplaatst. Sorry voor het wachten,maar nu is ie er. Ik was nogal bezig op met een RPG verhaal. was best wel geinig,maar heeft hier niks mee te maken. Goed nu moet ik stoppen, want ik heb Volleybal training. dag!**

**XXX Jenna (MBAV4ever)**

\


	11. 6'Wait,You're a Fledgling'

**Jennifers P.O.V.**  
Oke, Sarah is dus een vampier. Dat zag ik niet aankomen. Ik moet er dus alleen voor zorgen dat Ethan niks uit gaat zoeken. Als hij erachter komt zit niet alleen zij in de problemen maar ik ook. Dit kan nogal lastig worden. Waarom moet het leven nou zo moeilijk zijn.

Ik zie dat de jongens naar de voordeur lopen. ''Waar gaan jullie naar toe?'' Vraag ik hun. ''We gaan Sarah zoeken, dat hadden we net gezegt.'' antwoord hij.  
Ik moet echt eens beter opletten wat er gebeurd hier. ''Is dat nou wel zo'n goed idee. Je weet maar nooit wat er 's avonds op straat loopt.'' Ik wist donders gped wat er op straat liep 's avonds, maar het is misschien beter als zei daar niet achter komen. ''Goed, ik ga mee.'' Zei ik uit eindelijk.  
''Mooi, maar vergeten we niet iets?'' Vroeg Benny. ''Ja, vergeten we niet iets?'' hoorde ik een stem achter me zeggen. Ik draaide me om en zag jane achter me staan. Ik zuchtte en pakte mijn mobiel. ''Wie ga je bellen?'' Vroeg Benny. ''Je oma.''

**~Een paar minuten later~**  
''Bedankt, Mrs. Weir u bent een levensredder.'' Zei ik tegen Benny's oma. ''Altijd lieverd.'' Zei ze tegen me.  
Ik hoorde Jane mopperen over hoe Mrs. Weir rook.  
'Jane maak je nou niet druk we zijn zo terug.' Zeg ik tegen haar. Als antwoord krijg ik een diepe zucht.  
''Ik haat het om acht te zijn.''

**~Buiten~**  
''Goed ik snap dat je je babysitter wilt zoeken, maar waarom neemt hij al die dingen mee.'' Vraag ik terwijl ik naar Benny wijs die spullen op de grond laat vallen.  
''Je kunt niet zonder een nachtkijker en infra rood...'' ''Laat maar!'' Onderbreek ik Benny.  
''Hou het rustig,oke? Ze denkt al dat ik een viezerik ben.'' Zegt Ethan. Oke Morgan, wat heb jij gedaan toen ik in de keuken stond.  
''Je zei dat haar spiegelbeeld wazig was.'' Begint Benny. ''Wat nou als dit allemaal een reclame stunt was voor die domme Dusk film.''  
''Het zou kunnen.'' Zeg ik. Ik weet dat het geen stunt is, maar ik hoop het wel. Dat zou wat makkelijker uit te leggen zijn.  
''Als dit een grap was, wist ik het allang!'' Roept Benny terwijl hij om zich heen kijkt. ''Benny, wees stil.'' Waarschuwd Ethan. ''Kom, ik denk dat ze de stad in is gegaan. ''Jongens, is dit wel zo'n goed idee? Ik bedoel, we kunnen nu beter naar huis gaan.'' Zeg ik. ''Hoezo? Ben je bang?'' Zegt Benny met een grijns op zijn gezicht. ''Ik ben helemaal niet bang. Je weet maar nooit wat voor mensen er 's nachts rondlopen. We kunnen echt beter naar huis gaan.''  
Ik stop met praten als ik zie dat de jongens al veder zijn gaan lopen.  
''Ik heb echt nieuwe vrienden nodig.'' Mompel ik tegen mezelf.

**~In de Stad~**  
''Dit is hopeloos.'' Zegt Benny.''We zijn haar kwijt. .NODIG.'' Ik geef hem een poor in zijn zij. Tuurlijk hij is mijn beste vriend maar dat betekend niet dat hij niet irritant kan zijn.  
''Ze is hier buiten. Ik voel het gewoon.'' Zegt Ethan. Ik kijk hem raar aan. ''Oke...dat klonk best wel eng. Weet je zeker dat je niet gewoon stapel op haar bent?'' Zeg ik tegen hem zonder dat ik een antwoord terug krijg.  
Opeens komt er lawaai uit een steegje. ''Er is iets in dat steegje.'' Zegt Ethan terwijl we naar het steegje lopen.  
''Nee echt Sherlock?'' Zeg ik sarcastisch. En ik dacht dat die jongen slim was.  
Benny pakt zijn camera en begint te filmen. Opeens schrikt hij ergens van.  
''Wat?'' Vraagt Ethan. Geen reactie. ''Benny, Wat?!'' Geen reactie.  
''Geef die camera gewoon.'' Zeg ik terwijl Ethan de camera van benny af probeert te pakken.  
''We moeten weg gaan.'' Zegt Benny nog steeds geschrokken.''We moeten nu echt weggaan.''  
Eindelijk heeft Ethan de camera afgepakt en houd hem zo vast dat ik ook kan zien wat er word gefilmd. Als ik zie wat op het beeld staat valt mijn mond open van verbazing.  
Sarah heeft een rat in haar handen die ze aan haar lippen houd. Als ik goed kijk zie ik dat haar ogen niet meer de normale bruine kleur hadden als eerst. Ze waren geelkleurig. Jesse heeft haar dus toch gebeten.  
Ik schrik als ik de jongens hoor gillen. Nooit gedacht dat ze konden gillen als meisjes.  
Ik kijk weer naar Sarah en zie dat ze de jongens heeft horen gillen. Ze draait zich naar ons toe en blaast naar ons waardoor haar fangs te zien zijn.  
Dan voel ik een hand mijn arm pakken en word ik mee naar achter getrokken. Als ik me om draai zie ik dat Ethan me mee trekt.  
''We zijn zo dood!'' Roept/huilt hij tussen het rennen door. ''Help! Mijn Babysitter is een Vampier!''

''Herinner je _Halo_ level 3...''Begint Benny waarna hij richting een grote plantebak rent. ''Ga nou alsjeblieft niet over video games praten.'' Zeg ik. Als ik op kijk zie ik dat Benny naast de plantenbak op de grond ligt. Dat krijg je nou van te veel video games spelen.  
''Weet je...soms lees ik niet heel je mails.'' Zegt Ethan tegen Benny.  
''Wat is jullie probleem?'' Hoor ik Sarahs stem zeggen. Meteen springen de jongens naar achter.  
''Wacht even.'' Zegt Ethan.'' Als je ons wil eten zou dat zo niet cool zijn. '' Als ik jullie wou eten had ik dat allang gedaan.'' Krijgt hij als antwoord.  
''Ze heeft een punt.'' Zeg ik.  
''Zie je wel! Ze wil ons eten! We zijn verdoemd!'' Roept Benny uit.  
''Nee, nee,nee! Ik wil gewoon met jullie praten.'' Zegt Sarah. Veel kans krijgt ze alleen niet.  
''Demoon van de nacht verdwijn!'' Roept Ethan terwijl hij twee stokken kruist. ''Serieus? Zo verdedig jij je?''Zeg ik tegen hem.  
''Wat jullie ook zagen. Het is niet wat het leek.'' Probeert Sarah. Alweer zonder succes. ''Je bent een vampier die dieren eet en hun bloed drinkt.'' Zegt Ethan.  
''Oke, misschien was het een beetje als het leek.'' ''Een beetje?'' Zeg ik terwijl ik mijn wenkbrauw ophaal.  
''Luister, ik had vanmiddag knoflookbrood op en ik ben niet bang om mijn adem te gebruiken!'' Dreigt Benny terwijl hij alcast een grote hap lucht neemt.  
''Kunnen jullie beiden jullie mond dicht houden!'' Roept Sarah. ''Ik ben een gewoon meisje! Nou ja, dat was ik tot dat mijn stomme ex-vriendje me beet. En eigenlijk ben ik nog steeds een Fledgling tot dat ik mensenbloed drink.'' Zegt ze zuchtend. ''Wat ik ook helemaal niet wil doen.''Voegt ze er nog snel achteraan.  
Dat is dus waarom ik haar geur niet rook. Ze is nog steeds een Fledgling. Wacht, ze weet toch wel dat als ze geen mensenbloed binnen 28 dagen drinkt haar mensenlichaam sterft.  
''Ik moet iets vinden voordat mijn mensenlichaam sterft. Of in ieder geval er voor zorgen dat andere mensen zoals Erica niet het zelfde overkomt.'' Zegt ze.  
Antwoord op mijn vraag gekregen.  
''Dus, je weet zeker dat dit geen domme grap was van die Dusk film?'' Vraagt Benny.  
''Ik wou dat dat zo was. Kom we moeten gaan. Ik ben niet de enige die zich hier vannavond voed.''  
''Je hebt geen idee''Mompel ik zacht.  
Hoe ga ik mijn geheim nu nog geheim houden?

* * *

**Sorry ik weet dat ik al een tijdje niks heb gepost,maar hier is het nieuwe hoofdstuk. **

**Ik wil graag weten wat jullie er van vinden zelf vind ik dat ik slecht schrijf**

**XXXJenna (MBAV4ever)**


End file.
